


The Bridge

by SPWShiroChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Anal Sex, Android, Android-Human relationship, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Connor Deserves Happiness, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, M/M, Rough Sex, Swear Word, some spoiler, we are talking about hank so it is useless to justify lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPWShiroChan/pseuds/SPWShiroChan
Summary: He saw Hank tighten the gun and Connor closed his eyes ready to receive any punishment the lieutenant wanted to inflict him but he only felt the heat and a light taste of water, ethyl alcohol, carbonic acid, and maltose on his lips.





	The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> It's days and days that I play at DBH and so here I am writing a meaningless story after being madly in love with this couple.  
> The basis of the story is of my first run, precisely after Connor does not kill the two Traci at the Eden Club and they find themselves talking on the bridge.  
> I hope you like the story and forgive me for any grammatical error, I do not have a beta and English is not my mother tongue but I hope it is understandable.  
> Excuse me again and have a good read.

NOV 7TH, 2038  
AM 01:19

_I can’t understand my behavior. I am a machine, my job is to obey, my mission is to stop deviant. They are the error. In their software or maybe in their hardware there must be something that makes them more ... human. This is my problem, this is my mission ... so why I could not kill those WR400s in the Eden Club? Why did the thought of the disappointed Lieutenant's gaze stop me?_

Connor's LED glowed yellow for a few seconds and came back blue. He looked up and saw that Lieutenant Anderson was sitting on a bench in the cold while he was once again left alone in the car.  
He got out and walked toward him.

"Nice view, uh? I used to like here a lot before ... " he said, taking a sip of the beer he was holding in his hands.  
"Before what?"  
Hank looked at him confusion, so Connor repeated "You said - I used to be here a lot before - Before what?"  
" Before ... “ he saw him tighten the bottle and turn his head "Before nothin'... "  
Connor wanted to insist, try to figure out what was going on in the lieutenant's head for …

_'For what? What could a machine do? Think of the mission, that counts. Only that. You're a machine, you were designed to a task so…Stay a machine.'_

He turned away from him, "We're not making any progress on this investigation. They are all different models, produced at different times, in different places...”  
"Well, there must be some link."  
"What they have in common is this obsession with rA9, it's almost like some kind of myth. Something they invented that was not part of their original program ... "  
"Androids believing in God ... Fuck, what's this world coming to?"

His tone was different, he was angry now. Connor looked to him "You seem preoccupied, Lieutenant" said after having analyzed the lieutenant "Is it something to do with that happening back at the Eden Club?"

Hank breathed deeply. "Those two girls ... They just wanted to be together. They really seemed in love ... "

_Machine. We're just machines._

"They can simulate human emotions, but they're machines. And machine does not feel anything "

Hank's face frowned, his voice changed again, he was determined and he slowly scanned every single word "What about you, Connor?" He stood up to approach that android who had come into his life because of some deviant was tired of following orders and wanted ... more. "You look human. You sound human. But what are you really?"

_A machine that does not prove anything._

An easy answer, a simple answer and yet an answer so difficult to say aloud.

"I'm just what you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with or just a machine designed to accomplish a task "  
"You could have shot those two girls, but you did not" the anger was growing and the only thing that seemed to make it through was an answer "Why didn't you shoot, Connor?”

Connor looked at him, his LED changed for a few seconds and then went back to the usual blue calm.

"I just decided not to shoot, that's all!”

Hank wanted to beat him for no reason. First a punch, then another and another and another and stop only when his anger had passed.  
He looked down, grabbed the gun and pointed it straight in front of the android.  
"Are you afraid to die, Connor?"

Connor felt a tremendous weight on his chest, a pain he could not comprehend, a fear not for his life but for his memory. A deep fear for the idea of losing those memories, moments he had shared with Hank…

_Fear?_

"I would ... certainly find it regrettable to be interrupted"

"Having existential doubts Connor? Sure you're not going deviant too?“ said Lieutenant Anderson contemptuously.

Connor began a diagnostic to understand what was happening inside of himself.

_I'm not a deviant! I'm not a deviant! But I don't want to be turned off ..._

He saw Hank tighten the gun and Connor closed his eyes ready to receive any punishment the lieutenant wanted to inflict him but he only felt the heat and a light taste of water, ethyl alcohol, carbonic acid, and maltose on his lips.

———

His eyes widened suddenly and he saw that Hank had lowered his gun and started kissing him with violent passion; as if everything depended on it, and perhaps for him, it was really like that. The lieutenant's tongue spread through his lips and teeth, and a hand passed through his hair but Connor did not react, he could not understand what was happening, so he just stood there while the LED went from yellow to red.  
He was a machine and this should not have made him feel anything. Yet it was not so and he didn't understand why.  
When Hank stopped, he was agitated, excited and looked at him with a look mixed with anger and lust "Fuck ... FUCK?!" He said clenching his fists.

Connor licked his lips and knew that he would have to say something, anything that could help him understand what had led Lieutenant Anderson to do so. When he met his gaze and his eyes, of that intense blue, they planted on him, he stopped thinking and did what he really wanted. He put his hand behind the back of his head and pushed it toward him to continue the kiss that had been interrupted.

Hank's hands dropped the gun and wandered over his body in the almost desperate search for a physical contact: the back, the shoulder blades, the chest. The touch of the android, his soft lips, the breath he played with his tongue, it was all beautiful.  
He opened his eyes and came back quite lucid enough to consider that the bridge was not a good place. He stopped that kiss by placing a hand on his chest, Connor looked at him puzzled slightly tilting his head. "Are you all right, Lieutenant Anderson?" Connor looked down and saw that the lieutenant's heart was accelerating "Your heartbeat is increasing"  
"What the fuck?! Stop analyzing me and no, I'm not good–here I mean ... we're ... that's fucking ... We should go somewhere else and just shut the fuck up, ok? “ took him by the wrist and take him to the car.

Connor elaborated the route and understood that the direction was Lieutenant's home.  
"CyberLife's position is far from your home, Lieutenant Anderson. If you leave me here I am perfectly able to return to my deposit "

“What? Deposit? Do you want to go back to CyberLife? "

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Lieutenant Anderson?"

"For fuck's sake ... Sure, why do you think I'm going back home?"

"Do you want to keep doing what we were doing, Lieutenant?"

"I ... no. Maybe…Ok, yes, if you want it too obviously and for Jesus Christ, stop calling me Lieutenant"

Connor smiled "I would love to continue what we were doing before, Hank"

Hank chuckled, trying to relax and stop shaking the steering wheel so hard.

"I can also have a full sexual interaction if you are interested. I am self-lubricated" 

Hank turned the steering wheel hard and went back to his rut, coughing, and cursing.  
"Do you want to kill us? Who the fuck talked about fucking?"

"I thought you were pleased to know this. I am complete with all the features. From the analysis of the heartbeat, it seemed that you were sexually aroused"

“First of all: I don’t want to know these things and fuck that, stop analyzing me every fucking second!"

Connor nod and became silent and for the rest of the drive the only sound in the car was Hank and his whisper bad words against nothingness.

———

When they got home, Sumo let himself be patting by Connor while Hank took off his coat.  
"Do it as if you were at home. Would you like a drink? Ah fuck, you do not ... I'm sorry ... "

"Thanks anyway the Lieutenant, I appreciate the gesture," said the android smiling.

Hank turned to serve himself a drink ‘I need 15 glasses to understand what fucking happen before’. He felt his sleeve pull down.  
Connor was looking at him with a confused, lost, agitated look. He had never seen the android this way.

"I don’t know what's happening to me but ... I'd like you to kiss me once again"

Hank dropped the glass, took Connor's face in his hands. “Damnit! Do you really want to kill me?" He whispered before kissing him.  
A kiss completely different than before. This was sweet, needy, comfortable and Connor felt his chest raised, full.

He followed Hank like a puppy when he dragged him to the bedroom and made him lie down.  
He pinned his elbows on the bed to see better what was going on there, Hank was taking off his shoes.  
That situation made him feel mixed sensation: he did not behave in this way, he should not be like this, should not need to try anythings but see Hank in this way make him had no control over his body like his erection pressing on pants with arrogance. He noted with great pleasure that even Hank was in his same situation.

He reached out and lightly touched the raised fabric, Hank gasped "Wait" took his hand by moving it gently and moved to his feet.  
After untying his trousers, he reached into his boxers and began massaging his erection slowly as he raised his shirt to play with a nipple, nibbling, and licking.  
Connor threw his head back "Lieu- Lieutenant Anderson I ...".  
Hank stopped that "torture" but his breathing caused him shivers all over his body "Connor, call me Hank" he said with a mischievous smile.

The movement at the bottom had increased and had become much more incisive and the Android answered with extreme effort "Hank I can not ... I'm trying things that do not ... anf anf ... I don't understand ?!" The lieutenant had stopped touching it with his hand to go and lick it, up and down, in all its length.

"Hank?!" It was a fantastic feeling, but it was not enough for him, he wanted more, even more. Hank pushed his member with arrogance into his mouth.  
One, two, three, Connor had almost come "Hank that's ... that's so good. I love you".

Connor found himself with his face on his pillow, Hank pulled down his trousers and boxers firmly and held him back with a hand folded to 90 as he unhooked his belt.

He rested his member on his lower back without stopping the massage with his hand "You can’t say that shit. Sorry ... I can not take it anymore" he entered forcefully in a single thrust.  
Connor arched his back, squeezed the pillow tightly; now he had no pleasure, only pain, and burning.  
"You're right, I'm sorry but you, you're so beautiful. You're perfect Connor. Fuck...you are amazing! "  
Hank bent over him and began to kiss him on his back along the length of the spine, moving inside him slowly and massaging the erection who had become semi-rigid. Finally, after a few minutes Connor began to feel a pleasure mixed with pain, then the excitement increased and his penis returned stiffly.

Hank felt that he was getting inside him more easily, so he started moving faster; then he heard them, the moans of the man below him spreading all over the room; he stood up straight and took him by the hips and pulled hard to increase pressure and depth. Connor arched, groaned hard and ejaculated; the lieutenant prevented him from lying down and after a few strokes he too came, holding back a moan.

Hank stood with his knees on the bed looking at him from above for a few moments, then he printed a sweet and delicate kiss on his lips, then on his neck, on his shoulder and then tried to move.

Connor stopped him and crossed his confused look "Wait a minute, please. I just for once ... just for once I want to be selfish. Stay with me"

Hank blushed, as he had never blushed before, almost like a schoolgirl at his first crush. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards him, hugging him, then took his face in his hands. "Of course I'll stay with you! I'm not going anywhere, "he said before starting to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭ my tumblr: http://spkunei.tumblr.com/


End file.
